A Thousand Years
by alwayshp
Summary: Follow Jake and Renesmee as they get their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I am back with a new story. I have always been Edward/Bella but I still loved Jake and thought he needed his own happy ending...enter A THOUSAND YEARS! Just a little note: some of these chapters will be shorter and some will be longer depending on the subject and what is going on. Also, this is going to be very romance/family so there willl not be much drama-only drama that comes from within the family and friends but no volturi attacking or rogue vamps coming to kill. So this is going to be a nice story for Jacob and Renesmee to get the happy ending we all want to see. **

RPOV

"ARRRGH!" I cried as I was jolted awake.

I looked around to see who the culprit was who jumped on my bed. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. I looked up to see Jacob smiling his signature smile at me.

"C'mon Nessie! Wake up. It's Christmas!" Jake was practically bouncing up and down.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. "Hold up, wolf. I am five years old, and you are twenty-two. Isn't supposed to be me who is excited?"

Jake shot me a look, but I could see the humor in his eyes. "Yes, Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen. However, I am just as excited for you to open your presents as I am to open mine. So get a move on, missy."

Jake hopped off the bed and tried to pull me out of the bed.

I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow. "Just give me five more minutes!"

"Renesmee, you had better get downstairs before Emmett opens your presents," my father's voice came from downstairs.

I got out of bed and adjusted my pajamas. "Let's go," I said taking Jakes hand again.

At five years old, I looked about 15. However, I was much more mentally advanced than a normal fifteen year old. Thank you vampire daddy! I did try to use my real age as an excuse to do immature things. It never worked—unless I was with Emmett.

When Jake and I walked into the living room, all my family was gathered around the large tree sorting presents into piles. I grinned when I noticed that mine was the biggest.

Mama came over to give me a kiss and I plopped down in Jake's lap on the couch. Jacob was my best friend and nothing would ever change that. He was over at the cottage every morning to wake me up and was there to tuck me in at night. (I slept at the big house last night since it was Christmas Eve). I loved spending my days with the other wolves. There was never a dull moment around them.

"Alright, Renesmee. Get us started," my mom said from her seat next to Daddy.

I eagerly started tearing off wrapping paper.

JPOV

I watched as my reason for living tore through her presents as fast as her half vampire speed would allow her—not to say she wasn't thankful for every single thing. Nessie was the most loving, thoughtful, beautiful person I had ever met. Ok, I was probably biased, but I would still think that even if she wasn't my imprint.

I had never been apart from Nessie for more than a few hours since the day she was born. I even slept outside in wolf form some nights just to be closer to her. I wasn't attracted to her sexually yet. She was just my best friend. That's not to say that I wouldn't be, but for now, I was exactly what she needed. When she saw me differently, I would see her differently as well. I noticed her body growing and changing, and I knew that the change would be soon. A small smile appeared on my face in anticipation. I couldn't wait to make her my wife and spend forever with her.

"Earth to Jake!" Nessie said as she waved a present in my face.

"Sorry. Here hand it to me," I said reaching for the present.

I quickly rid the box of the paper and tore off the lid. Inside were a pair of navy pajama pants with brown wolves on them.

"Now, who is this from?" I teased Nessie.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "From me silly!" She looked so cute with that smile on her face. I reached up to press a kiss to her temple.

"AWWWWW," everybody in the room chorused.

I smiled and pulled back.

"What?" Ness whined. Everybody just laughed in response and started passing around more presents.

JPOV—Nessie's 7h birthday (18th)

Things had begun to change between Ness and me. The hugs became longer, the kisses on the cheek lingered, I noticed what she was wearing more often than not. It was time.

Edward must have noticed the changes as well, since he asked to have a private word with me before Nessie's birthday party. He met me outside the cottage and led me a small way into the woods to avoid waking Ness up.

"Jacob, I have noticed some things lately," Edward began in a very fatherly tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said referencing some of my inappropriate thoughts to some of Nessie's outfits.

Edward held up a hand to stop me. "I know the change is upon us. I have heard her thoughts and yours. Bella and I are ready to give our blessing for you to move ahead in your relationship with Renesmee."

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment. I was expecting a 'back off our daughter for a while' speech.

"Jacob, you are sweating bullets. Is everything alright?" Edward asked with a slight smirk in his eyes.

"Ugh, yeah. So what should I do? Should I ask her out? Where should I take her?..."

Edward chuckled before saying, "First, today is her birthday. Do not say anything until after the party and everyone has left. Second, the rest is for you to decide." Edward walked off leaving me gather my thoughts.

"Holy shit," I said to no one in particular. This was about to get real.

I walked slowly into the cottage and saw Renesmee sitting at the table eating sausage. I smiled as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Happy birthday," I said softly as I placed a kiss on her head. Tonight better hurry up. I am so in love with this girl.

"Thanks, Jake," she said brightly and continued eating. I had heard her heart beat quicken when I hugged her, but didn't say anything. Now was not the time.

"So, do you know what you are getting for your birthday?" I asked taking a seat as well.

"No, Grandpa and Nanna will probably get me something useful. Alice and Jasper will probably get me clothes. Emmett and Rose will probably get me a new TV or computer—they like to outdo everybody else. And I have no idea for Mama and Daddy."

"What about the wolves? They are all coming right?"

"Yes, they are coming. And Claire and Emily and Kim too. The girls will probably get me something cute for my room and the guys will get me something stupid. Remember when they got me diapers last year?"

I laughed out loud at the memory. Renesmee went through gift bag after gift bag from them to find diapers in every single one.

"Maybe one day they will grow up," I said.

"Probably," Ness said with a straight face. A slow grin spread across her face and she burst into laughter. "Probably not."

I joined in her laughter.

I smelled Seth coming into the yard seconds before Ness did. She rushed out to greet him. Nessie had always been closest with Seth of all the wolves. It was probably the fact that he stood by her before she was born. She didn't resent any of the other wolves for not though. She had been thinking about it one day when she had her hand on my arm. She didn't realize she was projecting her thoughts on me.

"Hey Jake," Seth said as he came in the cottage.

I nodded in response as Ness sat down in my lap. Emmett always teased us for sitting this way, but we had never known any other way. She was always sitting with me from the day she was born.

Ness offered Seth some sausage, but he declined just as Esme called us out to the big house.

I walked over to find the back yard set up with a dance floor and picnic tables. A long table was filled with food and was already being picked apart by the wolves. The vampires were already dancing. Everybody turned to wish Ness a happy birthday when we appeared. She beamed in happiness and thanked them.

The day was filled with food, dancing (which Ness made me do), and many presents. No diapers though. I guess they had grown up after all.

**So how was the first chapter? Review please! xoxo-C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I hope yall enjoyed the first chapter. Now onto the story! **

RPOV

I sat on my bed with Jake going through all my birthday presents.

"I don't see why Emmett can't get me a new flat screen for my birthday," Jake huffed as he eyed my new TV on the wall.

I laughed at Jakes complaining. "Well according to Rose, he wanted to but Jasper told him that spending that much money on a guy would emasculate him."

"Damn Jasper," Jake said under his breath as he flopped back against my pillow only to hit my new boots from Alice. "Damn Alice, too."

I smiled and laid back on his chest. Jake instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I was starting to feel different around Jacob. I was beginning to see him as more than just my best friend. My heart would speed up when he touched me and I was sure he could hear it. My hearing wasn't as good as Jake's or my family's, but I could still hear his heart beat speed up too.

"Ness, can I ask you something?" Jake said nervously.

"You just did." I looked up to smile at him and saw small sweat droplets on his forehead. I was instantly curious.

"Look, you know that you are more to me than my best friend right?"

"Yeah. Same for you." I hoped that this was going where I thought it was going. My stomach immediately got butterflies in it when I placed my hand on his forearm and began showing him pictures. Emily and Sam. Quil and Claire. Paul and Kim. Rachel and Paul.

My pictures were immediately interrupted when Jake sprang off the bed. I looked up at him confused. I could tell that he was nervous, so I spoke up.

"Jake, how could I not want to be your imprint? You were made perfectly for me."

"I just want you to have a choice. I don't want some supernatural thing to make decisions for you."

I took his hand in mine and looked him in the eye. "How could I ever not want someone made perfectly for me?"

"Ness…"

I cut him off. "Jacob, I don't want to hear any more of this. Now ask me out damn it!" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

A guilty look appeared on his face before laughter took over. "Yes, my queen. Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you go out with me?"

"Maybe, let me think about it. I have to go meet Alice to try model my new clothes for her." I left him standing in my room shocked. I darted through the cottage and made my way over to the big house.

It wasn't long before I heard Jacob behind me. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me to the ground. I wasn't worried about hitting the ground. I was touch after all. However, I was pleasantly surprised when I fell on top of Jake.

"That maybe had better turn into a yes," Jake said with his puppy dog grin.

I said no more, but kissed him long and hard on the mouth. I hopped off of him and kept going to the big house. I faintly heard Jake behind me say, "I'll take that as a yes."

I entered the big house to a round of applause from my family. Jake slid into place by me a few seconds later. I smiled at everybody, happy and fully content—until Emmett started making suggestive gestures. I blushed furiously and ran upstairs.

"Follow or not Alice, but this is the only time I am modeling these clothes."

JPOV

I had to laugh at Emmett's immaturity. I was too happy to be embarrassed by it. I sat down on the couch still unable to believe that she kissed me. I felt like I was in a trance.

"If this is what he is like when she kisses him on the mouth, I would hate to see what he is going to be like when she kisses his…"

"Emmett, shut up and get in this kitchen right now!" Esme's voice came loud and clear.

I looked up to see Emmett sulking away. I looked up to see Bella looking mortified. If she was human, she would have been beet red.

"So, Jacob. She has said yes, what is next?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

I looked up at him and froze. Shit, what was next? "Umm, I guess I should take her out to dinner?"

"Yes, Jacob. That sounds lovely." Did all vampires talk so eloquently, I wondered to myself.

Esme appeared though the door to the kitchen and sat on the edge of Carlisle's chair. "Why don't you take her to that new steakhouse in Seattle? "

"Ahh yes, that would be perfect," Carlisle spoke up again. "That way Renesmee could have steak, and it would be far enough away from Forks that it wouldn't draw too much attention."

I looked at the two of them gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. I hoped that Ness and I looked like that one day.

"Thank you, Esme. Thanks, Doc." They nodded in response. I turned my attention to Bella. "Could I talk to you?" She nodded and I made a move to go outside.

I came to a halt at the tree line to the forest.

"Look, Bells, I need to know what you think of all this? You were my best friend after all."

Bella laughed. "Yes I _was_, until my daughter came along."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you high and dry like that."

"It's alright, Jake. I kind of did the same with you for Edward."

I looked at her in the eyes. For the longest time, I had never been able to look her in the eyes because it hurt too much. All those wounds healed the moment I saw Renesmee.

"Jacob, Renesmee was meant for you and you for her. All I have ever wanted was for her to be happy and you make her so happy Jake. You complete her like no one else can. You will never leave her—not because you can't. I think this is more than imprinting. You won't leave her because you would never want to."

I felt embarrassed when I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, even though I knew that Bella had seen it. "Jeez, Bells. When did you become such an eloquent speaker?" I laughed as she pushed me.

"I've spent too much time around vampires," she said with a smirk. "I think you really need to go tell Billy about the change. He needs to know that you won't be spending much time at home anymore. I know how this love thing works."

I smiled and pulled her in a hug. "Thank you, Bella, for giving me the best gift anyone could ever give."

"You're welcome, Jake. I would tell Renesmee where you are going though.

"Right." I walked back into the house holding Bella's hand. She gave me one last hug before I went up the stairs to look for Ness.

I heard her and Alice in Alice and Jasper's room and went to open the door.

"Jacob, don't you dare think of coming in here. You can't see Nessie's dress for the date until tomorrow night," Alice's singsong voice came through the door.

"Little pixie, you drive me crazy," I said as quietly as I could.

"I heard that, dog."

"Can I at least talk to her?"

"Hey, Jake. Sorry, hurricane Alice is in full force," Ness giggled from the other side of the door.

A smile immediately appeared on my face when I heard her voice. "Hey Ness. I have to go home to talk to Billy about some stuff. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

The door cracked open a little bit and her tiny hand came through the opening. I threaded my fingers through hers. I heard her sigh. I held her hand for a time that was too short in my opinion.

"Good night, Jake."

"Good night, Ness." I gave her hand a squeeze before she pulled it back through the door. I took a deep breath before I walked back down the stairs. Just as I reached the stairs, I heard a small voice and a sniffle.

"I wish he didn't have to go."

**Review please! xoxo-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the very few people who reviewed! I appreciate your feedback and encouragement. Story time!**

**Not SM**

JPOV

I ran through the woods on all fours to La Push. Things had officially changed between Ness and me and I had to tell my dad. I stopped just before the woods ended and phased back. I slipped on my sweatpants that were tied around my leg and headed into the house.

My dad, Rachel, Paul and their five year old daughter Emma were settled in the living room watching the game.

"Hey, Dad," I called from the front door.

"Hey there, Jake. Come watch the game with us," my dad greeted.

I kissed Rachel on the cheek and tussled Emma's hair on my way to the recliner on the far side of the room.

"No love for me?" Paul teased.

"If only you could be that lucky."

"It's okay. I love you baby," Rachel said kissing Paul. She moved to whisper something in his ear.

"Woah, woah, woah! Keep it PG please," I cried, wishing I could disinfect my ears. Rachel stuck her tongue out at me and snuggled back into Paul.

Curse you werewolf senses!

"How did the rest of Nessie's party turn out?" Rachel asked.

The mention of Nessie brought me back to my real reason for coming here. Rachel noticed the change in me. "Jake, what's wrong?"

I looked my sister in the eye for a long moment until a huge smile spread across my face. "Nothing. It was absolutely perfect," I said.

"Jacob, what are you not telling us," my dad's voice sounded concerned.

I figured that it was now or never. "Can we turn off the game so we can talk for a minute?"

My dad motioned for Paul to turn off the television.

"Rachel, I think it's about time to get Emma to bed. I'll go get her settled in the car seat," Paul said, getting up.

I gave him a grateful look. He smiled back at me. As much as I would like to think of Paul as a dick, he understands when it comes to imprinting.

When Paul was out of the house, I turned back to Rachel and my dad. I took a deep breath before I began. "Things changed between Nessie and me today."

Dad smiled while Rachel got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean changed?" she asked.

"Remember the first time you saw Paul?" She nodded in affirmation. "It was love at first sight—like the husband and wife love."

Rachel spent a moment thinking this over. "So that whole thing about 'being whatever she needs' changed?"

I smiled at the recollection of today. "Yeah pretty much. She is no longer just my best friend."

Rachel jumped out of her seat and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Rach."

"So are you two together now?"

"Kind of. We have a date tomorrow night," I said blushing a little.

"Aww that's adorable!"

"Shut up, Rachel," I said playfully.

She gave me another hug and whispered in my ear that mom would have been happy for me.

"Hey, Rach. We need to get going. Emma is getting restless," Paul said as he came back into the house.

Rachel shot me an apologetic look before gathering up her stuff.

"Congrats, Jake. It's a big step," Paul said sincerely.

Maybe Paul wasn't half bad. "Thanks."

I watched Paul and Rachel walk out the door of my dad's house before I turned back to him.

"So, say something please." I could see the emotion on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Jacob. She will be the perfect wife for you in the future."

An image of my Ness dressed in white walking toward me on our wedding day flashed in my head. It was amazing how fast things changed. This morning she was my best friend and now we both knew that we would be forever husband and wife in the future.

I got up to give my old man a hug. Now came the hard part, I thought to myself.

"There is something else, Dad. I know that I haven't been around much lately in the past few years. I really want to apologize for that, but I just can't stay away from her. I have this instinct to always be there and protect her. It goes against my nature." I let my head drop. I hated to feel like I was choosing one over another, but I knew who I would choose if it came down to it.

"Son,this is a magical thing. Not just because of the supernatural elements of this, but what you have is real. I would never take that away from you."

"Thanks, Dad. I hate to say this, but I will probably be around less now."

"I know, son. I took care of myself for a long time and I can still do it. You don't have to be around 24/7."

"I won't completely leave you, old man," I joked. I couldn't be emotional anymore.

My dad laughed and turned back on the game.

RPOV

"I wish he didn't have to go," I whispered quietly as I pressed my hand to the door.

"Just think, Nessie. You get him forever!" Alice said with a sly smile.

I grinned like a two year old and went back to trying on my clothes.

"So, I was thinking about your date tomorrow night," Alice said as she sorted dresses.

"Join the club," I said sarcastically.

Alice laughed and flicked a pair of underwear at my head. I loved everyone in my family, but I felt that I was most comfortable around Alice. She was fun and bubbly and always put me in a good mood.

"Anyway, I was trying to figure out what dress you should wear."

"Oh boy," I murmured, hoping Alice wouldn't hear me.

"I heard that, missy. And before you say anything, yes I knew this was coming and yes I bought new dresses for you to try on for this oh so special occasion," Alice said looking way too happy.

I giggled before saying, "All right. Give me your worst."

"Yay!" Alice squealed before going into her closet and pulling out three dresses and laying them out on the bed before I could count to two.

I looked at the dresses in front of me. The first one was a deep red and had a sweetheart neckline. The second one was black with a deep v cut. The third was a navy dress with a high neckline and long sleeves with an open back. All of them looked amazing.

"Ok, get with it. We don't have all night," Alice said clicking her tongue.

I slipped on the first one.

"Ehh, too much like prom circa 2004," Alice said before throwing it into a box labeled 'Goodwill."

I put on the second one and turned around to face the mirror.

"Woah," I said looking at the amount of cleavage I had. I definitely liked this one.

"Not a chance, Renesmee," my dad's voice came from downstairs.

_Eavesdropper!_ I thought back at him.

"That I am," Daddy's cocky voice came back.

"Fine, fine. Try the next one," Alice said exasperated.

I dressed in the third dress. I loved the way it hugged my body.

"That, my dear, is perfection," Alice said giving me an approving smile.

"Looks great, darling," Uncle Jasper said as he came through the door.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper. Can you feel my gratitude for your compliment?" I said cheekily.

He laughed deeply. "Yes, I can. Now can I steal my wife away? It's time to hunt."

I smiled inwardly. Hunting with just your spouse in this family meant going to the woods for sex. I might be young, but I wasn't naïve.

"If you must," I said dramatically. "It's probably time for me to head to bed anyway."

"Leave the clothes. I'll straighten up when I get back. Bye Nessie!" Alice said as she and Jasper jumped from the window.

I changed back into my clothes and went back to the cottage and fell quickly asleep with dreams of Jacob.

JPOV

I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away long from Nessie. I really hoped that Edward wouldn't mind, but I had to be near her again. I quietly slipped into her room and took her hand that was out from underneath the covers. I couldn't wait to be able to watch her sleep lying in the bed beside her. For now, though, I crouched down and just held her hand.

I smelled Edward and Carlisle enter the cottage. Edward came to the door and motioned for me to follow him.

"What's up, Doc? Edward?" I asked concerned.

"I want to make this simple, Jacob. I can see how much being away from Nessie affects you, as well as her," Carlisle said.

I waited for them to continue.

"While we do not want to rush things between the two of you, we cannot deny that you two need to be together," Edward added.

"That is why, if you accept, we wish for you to move into the bigger house. That way you will be closer to Nessie, but you will not be 'living with her' so to speak," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrow at me for an answer.

"And you are okay with this?" I asked looking at Edward.

He nodded slowly before he spoke. "We would like to keep things as appropriate as possible between you and Renesmee, but we do think that this is the best situation for both of you."

"And when marriage becomes imminent, Esme has told me that she would like to build you two a house on the property, if that is satisfactory to the two of you?" Carlisle spoke in a neutral tone.

I tried to keep my face neutral, but inside my mind was going crazy. Everything was finally becoming real to me.

"You do not have to decide on everything right now, Jacob. Go back to Renesmee, but keep in mind that staying by her bed the whole night will not be an often occurance," Edward said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, right. See ya."

I headed back to my sleeping beauty inside. This girl was going to be my wife one day, but for now our date tomorrow would suffice.

**Review please! Also, please let me know if there is any story line you would like to see explored. I dont really plan very far ahead, but I am always willing to take suggestions! xoxo-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Just a heads up...when I start school next week, updates won't be coming everyday. I wish I could get them done that fast, but I would really like to not fail out of my classes! They will probably not be spaced any farther than a week apart. I am hoping to get two or three shorter ones done during the week, but depending on the chapter, it might just be one long one. Anyway, enjoy the daily updates for now! Also, please take the time to review. I need to know that people are reading my story so that I know I am not writing it for nothing. Thanks. Enjoy!**

RPOV

I sat in Rose's humongous bathroom getting ready for my date—well, I guess I should say that Rose and Alice were getting me ready for my date, since I was just sitting here doing nothing.

"Stop moving your feet!" Rose scolded me as she tried to paint my toenails.

"Oh calm down, Rose. You could paint them perfectly if both of you were dancing," Alice said. "Anyway, give the girl a break. She is nervous."

I smiled at Alice. "What has she got to be nervous about? The dog is completely obsessed with her," Rose rolled her eyes.

"OK, that is true," Alice said getting back to painting my finger nails.

"Oh come on," I said giving my aunts looks, "wouldn't you be nervous if this was your first date with your future husband?"

"No, I knew exactly what was going to happen," Alice said with a pompous smile.

"Emmett and I never actually made it to our date," she said cheekily.

"That's right, babe. God, you were sexy as hell that night," Emmett's voice came from downstairs.

Rose smiled, Alice laughed, and I groaned in mortification.

"Oh, come on, Nessie," Rose started, "you know that sex is eventually where this will lead."

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on it being tonight," I said, starting to get nervous. I prayed my dad was far enough away where he couldn't read our thoughts or hear us talking.

"It's a perfectly logical next step in the future, Nessie. Whether it be tonight or on your wedding night, that is for you to decide," Alice said logically. "And I know you don't want to talk to your mom about this so, we are here.

I decided it was now or never. "How will I know when I am ready?"

"It's different for everybody, sweetie. Emmett and I are very physical, so sex came early for us. Jasper is old fashioned, so he and Al waited."

"Oh, but believe me honey, I tried long before our wedding night!" Alice said laughing.

"Your mom and dad waited too, but I can't say for sure about Carlisle and Esme. They aren't quite as open with us," Rose said. I laughed at the sweetness of Grandpa and Nanna.

"Do you think Jake will expect it?"

"Jake is still a guy, but with him it's all about what you want, so I wouldn't worry," Alice said rubbing my arm soothingly.

JPOV

I guess Ness hadn't smelled me downstairs because she was talking about us having sex freely with Alice and Rose. Just thinking of us having sex was making me hard, but like Alice had said, it was up to her.

"So how ya holding up, Jake?" Jasper asked from across the room.

"Can't you feel it?" I asked laughing.

"Yes, but I do, however, prefer to ask to be polite. It's like how Edward still listens to you talk even though you don't have to."

I had never thought about it that way. While having a gift made things easier sometimes, it didn't do much for conversation.

"What are you writing over there?" I asked looking at Jasper typing away on his computer.

"A history book, actually," he said as he looked up. "I decided that if I was going to have to repeat high school over and over again, that the history books might as well get it right."

"And you think you know more than experts?" I asked skeptically.

"You forget that I was actually there during a lot of this."

"Oh, right."

It was easy to forget that some of these people had been around for over a century or more. I hadn't really thought about being immortal. I wouldn't age as long as I kept phasing. Ness is immortal, so I guess that I always would be too. But would our kids? They would be partly human after all. I pushed the thought of my kids dying before Ness and I out of my mind and focused on my date with Ness—which only made me nervous.

"Calm down, kid," Jasper said snickering at the nervousness coming from me.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

I heard Esme baking in the kitchen and went in there to help her—well more like just sit there and watch, but she always distracted me when I got nervous.

RPOV

Rose and Alice were finally done with my hair, makeup, and nails. My hair was wrapped in a low bun at the nape of my neck. I had some loose curls that framed my face, as well. I had on light makeup, and my nails were painted 'midnight sky' according to Rose.

I had just slipped on my dress and shoes when Nanna came into the room with a camera.

"Oh Nanna, really?" I said as I tossed my head back in frustration.

"Don't 'oh nanna' me, sweetheart! It has to be done," Nanna said as she clicked away.

"I still don't see how this is necessary. We all have pretty much photographic memories."

"The quicker you smile, the faster this will be over," she said as she posed me.

After I was thoroughly assaulted with the camera, I descended the stairs. Waiting for me at the bottom with a bouquet of lilies was Jake. I almost licked my lips at the sight of him. He stood there, all six foot six of him, dressed in grey slacks and a black button up shirt with the top button undone.

He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. Nanna clicked the camera a few more times.

"Here, hand me those flowers. I'll put them in a vase and put them in your room," Alice said as she skipped away.

"Take care of my baby girl, Jake," Mom said. She looked like she could be crying.

"She's the only one you will ever get," Daddy said laughing.

"Don't worry. She's the only one I will ever want," Jake said looking me in the eyes.

I heard Nanna sigh and wipe away a non-existent tear.

I took Jake's hand and started out the door. When we got to his Range Rover (a gift from Nanna and Grandpa for his 21st birthday), he opened the door for me and I slipped in.

"So, you ready?" Jake asked expectantly.

I threaded my fingers through his and sent him my thoughts. _Let's do this._

With Jake's driving we made it to Seattle pretty quickly. He gave the keys to the valet and strode up to the reservation desk. He had gotten a lot more comfortable in fancy places throughout the years.

"Black," he said. I smiled thinking that one day that would be my name, too.

We both ordered steak, rare. I ate mine slowly, savoring the good flavor.

"I think steak will probably always be your favorite," Jake said with a light chuckle.

"Probably, but at least I found some other stuff I like now, though," I said back.

"I will give you credit. You will try things now. The first year was horrible trying you to get you to eat real food."

I laughed at my stubbornness. "I still don't like most of what I try," I said matter of factly.

"That is true. Meat and some pastas. At least I can cook those," Jake said smiling.

"Good, because I am not doing all the cooking."

We both realized that we were talking about our future together. He took my hand and I projected a scene of us standing in the kitchen. I was cooking and he had his arms wrapped around me looking over my shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Ness," Jake said looking me up and down. Surprisingly I didn't feel self-conscious with him looking at me.

"Now or in my thoughts?" I asked smiling at him.

"All the time."

We were almost home when I started to get nervous. Would he kiss me? Would he expect more?

He opened the car door for me and led me to the front door of the cottage. We both just kind of stood there facing each other not knowing what to do. I decided to take matters into my own hands—literally!

I held one of his hands and told him what I wanted.

He bent down and lightly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues met with a spark of fire. I never wanted to stop kissing Jake.

"Are you sure Edward won't kill us?" Jake asked me hesitantly.

"Who cares? We are immortal anyway." I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. I tossed him a pair of sweatpants I kept here in case he phased on accident and tore his clothes. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

I came back to find Jake laying in my bed. I quickly turned off the light and got into bed, pulling the covers over us. Jake wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Just as I was about to fall asleep, he pressed his lips lightly to mine once more.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I descended into darkness.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! xoxo-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I've been helping my dad move. All right, guys. So I really need some reviews to let me know how I am doing. Seven reviews for four chapters doesnt tell me that anybody is reading my story or that yall are enjoying it. So please. Help a girl out! :)**

JPOV

"Jacob Black, get your ass out of my 7 year old daughter's bed if you want to live to see 10 o'clock!" Bella whispered in my ear.

I hit the floor with a thump. Shit, I hadn't realized that I had slept the whole night here. I had planned to be out of here by the time Edward and Bella came back from their 'activities.' Not that Edward wouldn't have heard my thoughts about it, but at least I would no longer be in her bed.

"Shit, Bells," I said wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Have some respect for the sleeping wolf."

"When you aren't sleeping in my daughter's bed, I will respect your sleep. Now hurry up and shower, we are all going hunting this morning," she said with a slight smirk.

"I know you have super senses, but I do not smell," I argued.

"That is not the reason that you need to shower," she said giving me a look before she retreated from the room.

I then understood. My morning wood was way more than morning wood. Ness even gets to me in my sleep! I had started to pick myself up off the floor when I heard a giggle.

"You think that's funny huh?" I said tickling Ness's side.

A fit of laughter took over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

I stopped tickling her, and laid back down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Good morning, baby," I said as I kissed her lips lightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my closer, deepening the kiss. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she immediately granted. My arms moved from around her torso to trace small circles on her thigh. I could feel myself growing hard. I thought back to her conversation with Rose and Alice and immediately moved myself where she couldn't feel me. _Only when she is ready_, I thought.

"No, let me feel you," she said quietly as she broke for air.

"You sure?" I didn't want to freak her out. This was all new for her.

"I like what I do to you," she said her lips turning into a smile as she continued to kiss me.

I settled myself so that she could feel some of me. I have to admit. I was pretty well endowed.

"JACOB BLACK! SHOWER NOW!" Edward yelled.

I pulled back from her. "Shit. Edward is another story than Bella."

"That he is," Ness said as she flopped back onto the billow with a blissful smile.

I kissed her chastely once more and gathered my stuff to go back to the big house to shower. All my stuff had been moved over during our date last night.

"Oh and just so you know—it's all you," I said before I walked out the door.

Nessie laughed when she understood what I was referencing. Waking up to my angel was amazing.

RPOV

So, let's play 20 questions," I said as I sat in Jacob's lap on the couch. Everybody had gone off on their various activities, leaving Jacob and I alone in the big house.

"Don't we already know everything about each other?"

"Not everything, silly. We can't possibly know single thing about each other."

"I bet your parents do,"he countered.

"Well, yeah. That's because they never sleep! We actually have to sleep sometimes. They had loads more time than us."

"True. Ok, hit me with the first question."

I smiled because I knew I had won this round. "What was your worst grade ever on a test?"

"26—I wasn't good at Spanish. Beach or Mountains?"

"Depends on what I am doing. Mountains have better hunting, but the beach is so warm and sunny. Favorite food?"

"Pork chops. Yours?"

"Lamb. First pet?"

"A fish named Julio. Favorite color?"

"This week, it's purple," I said with a laugh. I was notorious for changing my favorite color. I paused and bit my lip for a moment. I had a plan for this game, but I didn't know if I wanted to go through with it yet. "Have you ever had sex?"

Jacob looked away from me when he answered me. "Umm, no."

"Cool, me either," I said smiling and playfully punching Jacob. Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"Good," he said. "Then we can both suck at it together!"

I laughed and snuggled closer to him, pulling a blanket over us.

"Can I ask why? I mean, you are twenty-four," I said hesitantly.

"First of all, I stopped counting my age a long time ago, so thanks for reminding me how old I am," he said as he flicked my nose lightly. "And do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes, it's been a month since we got together. We need to talk about this stuff. I know where our makeout sessions will eventually lead," I said.

"Are you planning on leading them that way soon?" he said, leaning down to suck on my sweet spot just behind my ear. He was no longer afraid to let me feel him. I was glad that I could make him hard so easily. Damn, he made me so wet too! I felt so good when I was with him.

"Maybe," I said cheekily. "Answer the question, Jake."

"Ok, well I was like fifteen or something when I met your mom, so before that age, I didn't really know what sex was. Then I was so obsessed with Bella that I didn't even think about going for somebody else," he said honestly.

"And then there was me?"

"And then there way you," he said kissing me.

I let him slip his tongue in my mouth, and I moved to straddle him. His hands went up my shirt and traced just beneath my bra. I ached for him to touch me. I told him with my gift to take my shirt off. Thankfully he obliged.

He looked at me a minute in awe. "Damn, Nessie. You are beautiful." His hands came up to touch my nipples through my bra. I was starting to get really wet with him touching me. I sat back a little so that I could trace the outline of his erection that was straining his jeans. He growled deep in his throat when I touched him.

His hands ventured around to my back. He looked at me as if to ask permission to unhook my bra. I kissed him hard on the mouth. Apparently, that was good enough, because he freed my breasts from the constraints.

He kissed down from my neck and took one nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck, Jake," I hissed as his tongue swirled around.

I could feel his lips curve into a smile at my pleasure. He moved to give my other nipple attention.

"The lust in this room rivals that of Emmett and Rose," Jasper's voice came.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Jake growled as he tossed the blanket over me to cover us.

"Just came back for something," Jasper said nonchalantly. His face instantly turned serious. "However, if I were you, I would halt this session right now. If Edward ever caught the two of you, neither of you would survive. Have fun, kids."

He ran upstairs while I hid my face in Jake's chest in mortification. I couldn't believe we had gotten caught!

"Oh and put your shirt on, Ness."

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper. Can you feel my gratitude?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually no. I feel lust, anger, embarrassment. Shall I continue?" he said with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Jasper," Jake said, pulling me closer.

Jasper shrugged and ran outside.

"Nice technique, Jake!" Alice's voice came from outside.

"Oh, god," I groaned. "This cannot be happening!"

**REVIEW! xoxo-C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. School has started back and it took me a few days to get back into the rhythm of things. So here is my longest chapter yet to make up for it. Enjoy! **

RPOV

"Nanna, do you think that we could re-do my room?" I asked as Nanna sat my plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"Sure, sweetheart," she said smiling. "You don't like the way it is anymore?"

"It's alright, I guess. I just think that I have grown out of the lavender and the white furniture. I've had it for a while now."

"Do you have any ideas? "

"I just know that I want dark wood furniture, like the stuff that is in Alice and Jasper's room," I replied with my mouth full of spaghetti.

Nanna laughed at me. "Swallow your food before you speak, darling. I got some new design books in Seattle yesterday. We could look at some of those when you finish lunch if you would like."

I saw the hopeful look on her face. I used to spend so much time with Nanna before Jake and I got together. "Of course, Nanna. The afternoon is all yours."

"Great," she said giving me a small hug. "I'll go get the books from my room and start marking stuff. Meet me in the dining room when you are done."

"Sure thing, Nanna."

I made a mental note to spend more time with Nanna, and all of my family for that matter. When I was younger and 'in school' I would spend hours with them. Jasper taught me history, Grandpa science, Mom literature, Daddy taught me all the languages he knew, Alice math, Emmett sports, Rosalie fashion, and Nanna taught me all about other cultures.

I was just finishing my lunch when Jake walked in the door covered in car grease.

"You know, you look pretty sexy dirty," I said raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"You know, you look pretty sexy all the time," he said leaning in to kiss me.

I held up a hand to stop him. "Woah doggy. Shower first, kiss later."

"But you said that I looked sexy," Jake said with a fake whine.

"Sexy, but dirty. If you keep your hands off of me, you can kiss me."

"I think I can manage that." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. He pulled back slightly before muttering "I love you."

"Love you more," I said kissing him once more.

"I don't think that's possible," he said moving to sit down beside me.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you. You know how Nanna hates it when you get stuff dirty," I said quickly before he sat down.

"Right. So where is she anyway? I thought she was making you lunch."

"She did," I said gesturing to my empty plate of spaghetti. "We are going to redecorate my room. She is in the dining room going marking some things in her books for me to look at."

"So you will be spending the afternoon with her?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just told Embry, Quil, and Seth that I would go running with them. I didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'm good. You go have fun."

"I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll let you know before I leave."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself and wondered how I could have gotten so lucky. I knew that Jake didn't want me to feel like I had no choice in picking him just because he imprinted on me, but I couldn't have been happier that it was him.

"Nanna, are you ready for me?" I questioned quietly, knowing that she would hear me.

"I sure am," I heard her reply back. I got up and put my plate and fork in the sink and went into the dining room.

I walked in to see the entire 20 person dining room table covered in design books.

"Nanna? How many books did you get yesterday?" I asked amused.

"Grandpa would only let me get three," she answered. "I got the rest of these for Christmas from Jasper."

"Oh, okay. So what ideas do you have so far?"

We spent hours going through the books looking at different styles, color patterns, layouts. I thought my brain would explode with all the information.

Thankfully, Jake gave me a little break when he got home from running with the wolves.

"Hey, Ness," he said coming into the room.

"Hey. Wanna help?"

"I think I'll pass," Jake said looking at the books with disgust.

I feigned hurt. "You don't love me enough to help, Jake?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

I could see Jake giving in. "Come on, Ness. Please don't do this to me."

I couldn't hold in my smile and longer when I heard Nanna giggle softly. "I wouldn't do that to you, Jake."

"Oh my god, I love you!" Jake sighed in relief as he smothered my face with kisses.

"Stop, Jake," I said laughing.

"Ok. Fine. Oh, Emily texted me and said that the wolves are having a bonfire tonight. You in?"

"Sure. I haven't been to La Push in a few days."

"Ok. She said around 7 is good to be there," Jake said rubbing my shoulders. He was such a good boyfriend.

"Sounds good. I'll see you when you get done here." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, Jacob," Esme called. "Did you want us to change your room while we are at it?"

"Umm no thanks. I'm good with the green and brown. Thanks though, Esme."

Esme smiled brightly. "No problem, dear."

JPOV

We were all sitting by the fire, stuffed from hotdogs, smores, and all the other sweets that you could imagine. Esme was a good cook, but nothing beat Emily, Kim, and Rachel's cooking. Sam and I joked that it must be some kind of imprint thing. Ness could cook too, though she rarely did. Claire would probably be good when she got older, too.

"So, we have something to tell you all," Sam spoke up. He motioned for Emily to continue.

"Umm well. Kai is going to have a little sibling! I'm pregnant!" Emily said excitedly.

All the girls screamed and jumped up to hug Emily. All of the wolves had known because of our connection to Sam's mind, but we had agreed to let Emily tell us all together, so the girls could have their moment.

Kai was the oldest child of the pack. She was six and the spitting image of her daddy. Jared and Kim had 3 year old twin boys, Dakota and Adam.

After the 'how do you feels', 'how far along are yous' and the 'I cant wait to meet him or hers,' the girls finally settled back down. Ness snuggled back down into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for the next big announcement.

Rachel then cleared her throat. "Well, now that we are on the subject. I'm pregnant, too!"

I laughed at the girls as they repeated exactly the same thing with Rachel as they did Emily.

"Damn, Rachel. I thought you were just getting fat," Embry joked.

"Whatever. You totally knew," Rachel said throwing a marshmellow at his head.

"That I did," Embry said looking smug.

"Alright, so who else is popping out a kid," Quil asked. "Anybody, anybody?"

"There has got to be something in this water lately," Collin said as seriously as possible.

"Nah, we just have strong swimmers," Paul said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Hey, shut it. Little ears here," Quil said covering Claire's ears with his hands.

She giggled and tried to pull them off, but he was too strong. She finally gave up and reached around to tickle him. He fell to the ground giggling like a baby.

I laughed at them and remembered a time when Ness and I looked like that. I moved Nessie's hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you more," she said quietly.

"Not possible," I said kissing her once more.

"Unless you want this to lead somewhere else, I would stop kissing me like that."

"What if I want it to lead somewhere else?" I said suggestively.

"Not yet, Jake. I'm not ready," she said so quietly that I could barely hear her. She sounded embarrassed.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. When you are ready, I will be too," I kissed the tip of her nose and leaned back in my chair. I looked around and noticed that everybody was still too busy laughing at Quil to hear our conversation.

RPOV

I was silent on the ride home. I was happy for Emily and Rachel, truly I was, but I was jealous. I didn't know if I could even have kids. Half-breeds can't reproduce.

A tear escaped my eye before I could will it back. I quickly brushed it away, hoping that Jake hadn't noticed.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jake pulled the car over on the side of the road, and pulled me into his lap.

"Its nothing," I tried to lie.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be crying," he pleaded. "Tell me, baby."

I opened my mouth to talk to him, but a sob escaped. I buried my face in his chest and let the tears flow. Jacob rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. I knew that I was being unreasonable crying over something that I wasn't even sure I couldn't have.

I finally collected myself, and looked up at Jake.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt," I said.

"Screw the shirt," he said wiping away the tears that were still on my cheeks. "What is this all about?"

"I don't know if I can have kids, Jacob," I said not looking him in the eye.

"Why not?"

"Because in the animal kingdom, half breeds can't reproduce. I'm a half breed, Jacob. I'm some freak that shouldn't exist." I started to cry again. Saying it out loud making it seem more real.

"You don't know that for sure. There is always a chance right? Your parents weren't supposed to have you, remember?"

"I know. Can we go talk to Carlisle now? I really need to know."

"Of course. Whatever you want," Jacob put me back in my seat and sped off to the big house.

JPOV

We sat in Carlisle's office waiting on his verdict.

"Doctor mode or grandfather mode?"

I looked at Nessie for her to make the decision. "Doctor mode," she finally said. "I want to know everything."

"Alright, well," Carlisle began. "Unfortunately, you have many cards against you. Firstly, since you have never had a menstrual cycle, we cannot believe that you possess the eggs that you need. Secondly, with you being half vampire, your body is pretty much set in stone. I am not sure that even if you were to become pregnant that your body would be able to allow the changes that are necessary. Thirdly, I do not know if Jake is even emitting sperm."

Nessie's face fell. I took her hand and squeezed. "So it's definitely not possible for us?"

"I did not say that. You are proof that anything is possible," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I am saying that everything is against you. I do not want to get your hopes up."

I finally spoke. "So would we need to use protection when we decide to, umm, you know, do it?" I felt mortified asking my girlfriend's grandfather about having sex with her.

"Remember doctor mode, Jacob," Carlisle smiled at me. "That is something that you two will need to discuss. There is no reason to use protection to prevent sexually transmitted diseases as I know the two of you will be each other's firsts. However, since I cannot say that Renesmee will 100% not become pregnant, you would be taking the risk of getting pregnant. That is up to you to decide."

I could see Renesmee willing herself not to cry in front of her grandfather.

"Renesmee, look at me please," Carlisle spoke softly. "As your doctor, I am saying to not get your hopes up, but as your grandfather, I am saying that anything is possible."

"Thanks, Grandpa. Love you," Ness said as a tear escaped.

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle. I'm going to take her home now," I said keeping a firm hold of Ness's hand.

As soon as we were out of his office, I pulled Ness into a hug. I could feel her starting to sob.

"Hey, baby. Hold it in until we get home okay? You don't want to worry everybody," I said stroking her hair.

"I can't Jacob. It just hurts so bad," she cried into my chest.

"Hold it, baby. Keep it in a few minutes."

"Carry me, Jake," she said.

I picked her up and darted through the house, ignoring the looks of everyone we passed. I set her down on the side of her bed when we got the cottage and went to find her some pajamas.

"I want to wear your clothes," she said quietly, still sobbing.

I found some sweatpants and a tshirt that I had left over here a few days ago. I stripped her out of the clothes and helped her dress in mine. I took off my clothes until I only had on my boxers and climbed into bed with her. I hoped that Edward wouldn't mind me staying here tonight.

"Even if we can't have kids, I will still love you forever," I said kissing her hair.

"I still want to give you kids so bad, Jacob."

"I know baby, but I love you know without them and I will love you in a thousand years without them. Get some sleep. We will talk about it tomorrow."

I watched her face slowly relax as she fell asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but everytime my eyes were shut, I saw little dark headed children running around a huge back yard. I stared at the wall and snuggled closer to Ness. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and silently cried for the children that I would never get.

**Review please! xoxo-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, school has started back, so my updates will be probably once a week, maybe twice depending on the week. I don't have much to say about this chapter, so please read ahead!**

**REVIEW please!**

RPOV

I didn't spend much time at the cottage in the weeks following my conversation with Grandpa. I wanted to hear noise and people moving around. I couldn't stand to be able to hear my thoughts.

"Nessie! Did you see that play? Clay Matthews is a freaking beast!" Emmett yelled shaking me back to reality. "Of course, you did. How could anybody not watch him all the time! I'm calling it! Hall of Fame, baby!"

I smiled inwardly at Emmett. His new obsession of the month was NFL football. It's a good thing that vampires didn't need sleep, because he watched every single play from every single game.

"Emm, you know you are borderline obsessing over him right?" I teased.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "Now little missy, if you watched with as much attention to detail as I do, you would see that he is THE MAN!"

"I think you have a man crush. I wonder what Rose would think."

"I am way too straight to have a man crush."

"Not what it is looking like to me."

"Ask Rose. I am the straightest man on the planet," he said smugly.

"I'd rather not," I said realizing what he was implying. "The less I know about your 'hunting trips' the better."

"Just think, kid. You aren't too far behind us," he said punching my arm.

"Yeah…" I said, my voice trailing away. "I'm going to go talk to Rose. Don't let Clay Matthews be too awesome without me," I said with a laugh.

Emmett waved his hand in acknowledgment as I left the living room and headed to the Rose and Emmett's room.

I knocked on the door. In less than a second, Rose opened the door and beckoned me inside.

"I need to talk to you, Aunt Rose," I said not looking her in the eye.

"It must be important if you called me 'Aunt Rose'," she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I haven't done that in a while,huh?"

"Not since you were 4," she said with a smile. "You went through this 'I'm a mature adult' stage and I guess the habit stuck."

"Sorry, I can go back to calling you Aunt Rose if you want," I offered.

"Up to you, sweetie. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, it's this whole kids thing. I didn't know how much I wanted them until I was told that it wouldn't happen." Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"But Carlisle said that he couldn't say no for sure."

"I know, but it didn't sound too convincing. And the worst part is that there is nothing I can do about it."

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

"How do you deal with it Aunt Rose? I know that I am hurting Jacob by pushing him away, but I can't stand to look at him because I don't want to see his disappointment."

"Did he say that?" she said looking at me with concern.

"Well, no, but I've watched him all my life. How he was with me, how he is with the wolves' kids. It's in him to become a father and I cant give him that!" The tears were coming full on now.

"Renesme, if I know anything, it is that your man will love you with or without kids. I've been married to Emmett for many many years, and he loves me regardless. If you ever tell him that I told you, I will severely maim you, but there are still times that we sit alone and cry over the children that we will never have. But you know what? We cry and then get back up and get on with our lives. We can't change who we are. Hell, if we weren't what we are, then we wouldn't be together now." Rose looked like she could be crying if she had tears.

"How do you get through the day, Aunt Rose?" I said sobbing into her shirt.

"I have you, I have Emmett, I have your parents, and Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme—Jacob, too. Hell, even Seth and all the wolves. They give me the sense of family that I always wanted. Just because I don't have children, doesn't mean that I can't direct that love somewhere else."

I looked up into her eyes. "Thank you," I said sincerely. "I love you, Aunt Rose."

"I love you too, baby," she said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I gave her a long hug and went to leave the room. "Oh, you might want to go downstairs to Emmett. I think he is having a long distance bromance with Clay Matthews," I said with a small laugh.

"Is that the Packer's player with the long hair?"

"That's the one."

"Oh boy. At least he outgrew his Tom Brady phase."

JPOV

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket just as I was leaving my Dad's house.

_Can you come over? ~Ness_

_Of course, baby. I'll be there in five –Jake_

_I love you ~Ness_

I smiled as I put my phone up to phase and run to Ness's house.

I got there not long later and was just buttoning my jeans when she came bounding out of the house crashing her lips to mine.

"Well, hello to you too," I said placing a light kiss to her forehead as I wrapped her in my arms. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled up at me. I hadn't seen her smile in a while. "I'm perfect."

"Tell me something I don't already know," I teased.

"Same to you, handsome. Can we talk inside?"

"Sure," I said as she took my hand and led me into the bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and I followed suit.

"So," she began nervously. I took her hand and lightly brushed my thumb across her hand. "I talked to Aunt Rose today."

"And?"

"She helped me with a lot of things."

"That's good. I think we should talk about it too you know." I didn't want to force her into anything, but we couldn't never talk about this.

"I know. That's what I am doing right now," she paused to bite her lip, unsure of where to go next. "I didn't know that I wanted kids until I was told I couldn't have them."

She looked at me expectantly. "To be honest, I didn't either. I was perfectly content with just you."

"Was?"

"Not like that, baby. Of course I want kids. I see the wolves with their kids and I want those moments. I want my son to look at me like I am his hero, and I want my little girl to come running to me during a thunderstorm," I figured that it would be best to be truthful and get it all out in the open right now."

"Me too…" she said softly. "I want that for you and I am so sorry that I can't give you that."

"As long as I have you, everything else doesn't matter. I can't live a single moment without you. You are my rock and everything else would just be icing on the cake. If we never have children, then that's fine. I will have you," I said kissing her.

"I love you," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I buried my face in her hair and took in her strawberry scent. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be away from you."

"Always," I said kissing her neck.

She moaned into me and allowed me to kiss her more intensely for a few moments. Finally, she broke away. "Let me go shower and get ready for bed," she said crawling over me to go to the bathroom.

She bent over to grab some clothes from the bottom door of her dresser. "Nice ass," I said with a chuckle.

She turned around and smiled at me cheekily. "Glad you like it, Mr. Black. It is for your viewing pleasure after all." She blew me a kiss over her shoulder and headed into the bathroom.

While she was in the shower, I settled back into her pillow and thought my future. I thought about my future wife in the shower in the next room. I thought about proposing to her, our wedding, our life together. No matter what happened, it was always going to be perfect. I was brought out of my reverie by the bathroom door opening.

I didn't think Ness could get any more beautiful than she already was, but this topped all. She stood before me, her hair wet, clad in one of my shirts and a pair of my boxers.

A slight tinge of embarrassment tinted her cheeks. She looked down before saying, "I hope it's okay. I like to wear your clothes."

I couldn't even reply. I crossed the room in seconds. My lips crashed to hers. I kissed her with all the passion and love I had in me. I needed her to feel special, protected, loved—she had been on such an emotional rollercoaster these past few weeks. She kissed me back with as much intensity.

I licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She obliged and fireworks went off when our tongues collided.

I moved my kisses to her neck. She wound her fingers through my hair.

"Jake…I'm ready."

I removed my lips from her just long enough to say, "I love you, Nessie."

I slowly moved us toward the bed. I gently laid her back on it, as I continued to shower her with kisses.

She moved her hands under my shirt, tracing the contours of my abs. My hands trailed over her body, exploring her.

I felt her tug at the bottom of my shirt. I pulled back enough for her to pull it over my head. Her hands continued roaming my body, as mine did the same. I slowly removed her shirt, not wanting to hurt her sore body.

I paused to get a good look at her naked torso. She was perfect. My lips attached to her left breast, while my hands gave attention to the other. She moaned in pleasure. With every touch and every moan, I could feel myself growing harder. Tonight, it was finally going to happen.

I slid my hands down to pull my boxers and her underwear off of her. I let my hands explore her wet folds.

"Oh my God, Jake," Ness moaned at the contact.

Her hands began to travel lower until she played with the button on my jeans. I pulled back and kicked off my jeans and boxers. Everything was out in the open now—no judging, just love.

My hard cock was begging for release. When Ness looked at the size of me, a look of apprehension crossed her face.

"Baby, we don't have to do this." I was serious. As much as I wanted it, I would stop in a minute if she wanted to.

She took a deep breath. "No, I'm okay."

I resumed kissing her, still playing with her slick folds. I readied myself to enter, pausing to look into her eyes one more time.

"I love you, Jacob."

With that, I entered her. I saw the look of pain that crossed her face when I broke her barrier. I gave her a few moments to get used to me. I slowly built up a rhythm. When the look of pain was replaced with one of pleasure, I picked up my rhythm.

"Oh, fuck, yes, Jake! Don't stop!"

We were both getting close to our release. I pumped harder. When I felt her close around me, I released deep into her.

I slowly rode her out. I kissed her once more passionately before I pulled out. She snuggled in close to me. Nothing needed to be said. This was our small piece of heaven.

Our breathing slowed and I could tell she was close to sleep.

I heard Ness sniffle.

Immediately alarmed, I moved to look her in the eye. "Baby, what is wrong?"

"I'm just happy—happy that you love me unconditionally."

"No matter what happens in our lives. I will always love you."

**I wish I had a Jacob! -sigh- REVIEW xoxo-C**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will not delay your reading! ENJOY!**

JPOV

It took me a minute to realize where I was when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Nessie sleeping next to me, her hair splayed out over the pillow. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed slow kisses to her neck, running my hand up and down her back.

She groaned and rolled over. "Now that is the proper way to wake me up," she said using her gift to show me Christmas morning two years ago.

"I would wake you up like this every morning," I said kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"Sounds good to me," she said slowly tracing her hand over my hardening erection.

She attached her lips to mine. I kissed her back fiercely. She moaned, and I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I moved my hands down to her perfect ass and gave it a light squeeze. Ness giggled in response, a smile forming on my lips that were still attached with hers.

"I'm opening the door in 20 seconds!" came Emmett's booming voice. "I would really like to not see Jacob's scrawny naked ass this morning."

I groaned as I hurriedly covered us up with the covers. "God damn it, Emmett!" I muttered. "I never bust up on you and Rose fucking!"

"Jake!" Ness hissed, slapping my shoulder. "Don't call it that! "

I laughed as the blush creeped into her cheeks.

Right on cue, Emmett burst into the room. "Glad to see you got the message," he said smugly.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, since Edward and Bella are not ready to face the two of you just yet, they sent me to tell you that you were not allowed to enter the big house until tonight. Also, Billy has planned to spend the day with you."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing more, Wolf. Enjoy your day," Emmett said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him.

All of a sudden, Nessie and I both gasped at once. "EMMETT! Get your ass back here!" I knew he would hear me even if I had whispered.

"You rang?" he said, his head popping in the door.

"You said Mama and Daddy couldn't face us just yet?" Ness asked apprehensively.

"I sure did, kiddo. They came home to find you two bumping and grinding."

Oh shit! Edward was going to kill me. "Is Edward on the war path?" I asked.

"That is information that you are not privileged to, my friend. Adios!"

I flopped back onto the bed, pulling Nessie with me. She groaned in mortification and buried her face in my chest.

"Ness, I would really love to stay here, but if Edward caught us still in bed together, I would really be dead," I said running my fingers through her hair.

"I guess you are right," she said kissing my chest. "I'll miss you today."

"Me too, baby. More than you will ever know," I replied.

I got up and grabbed some jeans and a shirt from the drawer that held my clothes. Nessie watched as I got dressed, smiling as I did a little dance for her.

"Aren't you supposed to dance when you take off your clothes?" she asked giggling.

"You are smiling aren't you?" She nodded in response. "Then it is working."

I kissed her once on the mouth before turning to walk out of her room.

"Jake," she called just as I reached the door. "Last night was amazing."

"That's an understatement," I said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, Jake," I turned back around. "Happy Birthday."

RPOV

We spent all day cooking and getting ready for Jake's birthday party at the big house tonight. I didn't think that I had ever seen that much food in my life. I was just setting the last of the food on the picnic table outside, when Jake walked through the woods with Seth.

"SETH!" I yelled, jumping into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"NESSIE!" he said back in a mocking voice.

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm just kidding. I missed you. I haven't seen you in a while," he said setting me down.

I immediately felt bad for ignoring everybody in my life the past few weeks. "I'm really sorry, Seth. I just…"

"I know," he said rubbing my arm. "We all understand."

I smiled and hugged Seth once more.

"Umm, Ness. Over hear," Jake said waving.

"Funny," I said walking over to him, before planting a kiss on his lips and wrapping my arms around him.

"You know, Seth. You would think after you made sweet, passionate love to a women the night before, she would be more inclined to greet you first," he said over my head.

"JAKE! I know guys like to brag, but seriously?" I looked at him in shock.

"Chill, Ness. He already knew," Jake said taking my hands.

I looked between him and Seth for a moment.

"Mind reading thing," Seth said sheepishly.

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright. We've seen worse from the rest of the pack. But hey, at least Jake was thinking about it," Seth said, escaping to talk to Esme as she emerged from the house.

"I'm sorry that everybody knows about it," Jake said sincerely.

"It's alright. It's not like they wouldn't have found out eventually."

I smiled and lead him over to the tables. All the wolves eventually arrived and the eating ensued. I laughed at Brady and Collin's competition as to who could eat the most baked beans in 30 seconds. I laughed as I pitied whoever would be sleeping with them tonight. Presents followed, and Jake got some pretty nice stuff.

"Can I get everybody's attention?" Jake said, standing up. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who came tonight and for Esme for cooking all this food. As I look around at all of you, I feel as if I have _almost_ everything. That's right. I said almost. There is one thing missing."

Jake locked eyes with me, and moved closer to me. "I never felt whole until I locked eyes with that beautiful baby. As cliché as it sounds, everything in my life fell into place."

Jake got down on one knee in front of me. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped in surprise.

"Renesme, you are my better half, my everything, my second heart, my second soul, my second life. Nothing is right without you. I promise to love you for not just a hundred years, not just a thousand years, but forever. Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I barely squeaked out. He slid the most gorgeous ring on my finger. A beautiful emerald wrapped in diamonds on a platinum band.

"Unique, just like you," he said with tears in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped onto him, attacking him with a kiss. "I love you," I said softly against his lips.

I finally broke apart from him and turned back to everyone else. All the women were crying and the men smiling huge smiles. As I looked around, I was finally healed. As much as I wanted children, I knew that this was enough—my family of wolves and vampires that would forever be bonded together through Jake and me.

**SO FINALLY ENGAGED! WOO HOO! REVIEW! xoxo-C**


End file.
